


this is what falling in love is

by coffeeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, like tooth-rotting fluff, modern setting au, not-really-friends to lovers, roy is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeren/pseuds/coffeeren
Summary: University professors Roy Mustang and Edward Elric, who share a lab and have worked together for years, wake up in the same bed after an insufferable faculty party and a very wild night. Everything’s different, even though it's not.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 25
Kudos: 278





	this is what falling in love is

**Author's Note:**

> this actually started out as an idea for a pwp, then turned into an absolute monster and took control over my life. i'm quite proud of it! special thanks to loml earlieststar for putting up with me through this whole thing

Sunlight streams through white curtains and Roy opens his eyes to a very unfamiliar bedroom. Or rather, not quite that unfamiliar anymore. He doesn’t need the aches and bruises all over his body to remember how exactly he got here and the events that followed. Not drunk or hungover enough for that, _ thankfully_.

Edward’s still fast asleep, a few inches away with an arm resting on Roy’s waist and snoring slightly. Roy admires the way he looks really handsome and at the same time really cute, but neither of them are currently wearing any clothes and last night was _ great_, but also completely unexpected and fuck—

Roy’s not thrilled about having a very sincere Adult and Mature conversation about what happened, where they stand, what do they want, and all the questions that are to be expected when you meet your hot coworker from lab at a party, you’re both bored out of your wits and the booze and the food are terrible, so naturally you end up making out a lot, and then you both leave and go back to his place and have mind-numbingly good sex.

This feels nice, this moment right here, in the quiet of Ed’s room in the early morning light. Roy’s well aware of everything he laid open before Ed (both physically and psychologically, mind you), and in the back of his mind he feels he should be considerably more embarrassed than he currently is, which is not at all, because he and Ed work well together and make pleasant conversation, but it’s not that simple. Ed doesn't care for social niceties, Roy likes to get on his nerves on occasion, they’re both too proud, bicker constantly and there’s always been an air of rivalry, science-wise, between them that had never been verbally acknowledged but was very much obvious. And now that was all out there. Oh, well. It’s not like Roy can take it back now.

He plants an elbow on the bed and rests his head on his palm. Ed’s hand drops from his side and he stirs, grunting. Charming. Ed opens his eyes, meets Roy’s and then closes them again. Roy pushes a golden strand back from his face. “Good morning to you, too.” 

“Good morning”, Ed answers, sitting up and looking around the room. “Ugh, I hate parties. You—”, he pauses mid-yawn, stretching. Cute. Roy busies himself with a loose thread on his pillowcase so Ed won't catch him looking. _ Now _ comes that morning after debate— “You want coffee?” Wait. What? Ed’s acting— surprisingly calm. As if there’s nothing out of the ordinary happening here. Roy blinks, considers, considers some more, then decides to postpone complaining while there’s a promise of coffee.

“Always.”

Ed’s already getting up, and Roy appreciates the view for a moment. Then, in a single movement, he sits up and swings his legs down the side of the bed, conjuring up a surge of pain and regretting it immediately, grimacing. Everything hurts.

“You okay?” Ed sounds, to his credit, truly concerned. He also, however, sounds pretty amused, which is completely unfair considering it’s— well, it’s his fault. That he had Roy’s wholehearted permission notwithstanding. Roy glares at him and says nothing, slowly stretching his legs to test the waters before trying to stand. Falling face first into someone’s floor right after sleeping with them is very unsexy. Textbook knowledge. Ed’s pulled up a pair of sweatpants and Roy stares at the tight-fitting jeans he brilliantly decided to wear to the party yesterday, not anticipating the possibility of not actually going back home for the night, currently lying on the floor by the foot of the bed like they’re personally offending. He picks up his boxers and shirt first.

Ed’s standing by the door now. Efficient. He hums thoughtfully. “I can lend you something more comfortable, if you want.” Adorable.

“I’d appreciate it but I’m… reasonably taller”, he argues, just because pissing Ed off has always been fun, and that’s not about to change regardless of him having his dick in Roy’s ass hours before.

“Shut the fuck up. I take it back.” Roy laughs and Ed turns on his heels and leaves, presumably for the kitchen, still distractingly shirtless. 

After careful consideration, Roy gives up on the whole idea of pants and follows him, taking in the modest flat. The bedroom leads into a small hallway, which in turn leads into a spacious living room, with a black leather couch against one side and a big TV and crowded bookshelves on the other. Wide windows look down onto the main street below. The coffee table in the middle is completely covered in papers and books. All the walls are a light warm gray and the carpet’s soft under Roy’s bare feet. It’s really nice. He only feels a little out of place here.

Ed’s in the kitchen — all white tiles and white cupboards and white counter-tops, interrupted by a dark wooden table under the window, separated from the living room by a low long counter — and staring very intently at the coffee brewer. Roy steps closer cautiously. This is not usually how he does the whole relationship thing, or the one night stand thing, or the not-quite-friends with benefits one, and he’s not used to this... awkwardness he’s feeling.

He only notices how close he actually got when Ed snaps his head to face him, looking like he’s been shocked and not exactly as unsure as Roy feels. His hair’s down and messy from sleep, but it doesn’t look bad on him. Roy’s hit with a sudden urge to kiss him, so instead of saying anything, he presses their lips together, gently. Ed kisses back.

“So”, he says, enlightening, when they part. “Uh, I’ve got toast. And eggs. And cereal, but no milk.”

Right. Of course Ed’s going to just pretend to ignore the huge elephant in the room. And Roy _ knows _ they shouldn’t dance around the subject. He really should say something, something like _ Hey so we slept together and it was really nice and all but we’re still going to see each other at work every day so like where does this leave us. _But this is miles away from Roy’s comfort zone. It’s difficult to gather up the confidence to say the words that usually come naturally to him. He’s never been with someone quite like Ed before — probably because there aren’t many people like Ed out there, beautiful and intense and otherworldly brilliant, but anyway —, and he feels like a curious child learning something new and amazing. He’ll— take his chances. For now.

“You’ve got any butter?”

* * *

“Damn, you did a number on me.” They’re getting ready to leave, because of course Edward Elric is the kind of person who schedules lab hours on a Saturday afternoon, and Roy’s looking in the mirror, tugging at his collar. A couple bruises are visible above it and he pokes at them gently. “I can't believe I’m thirty years old and covered in _ hickeys. _”

Ed’s stopped in the middle of tying his boots, and Roy can see his reflection staring at him, hair still damp from the shower and pulled back into his usual ponytail. He’s trying very hard not to look smug and failing miserably. Roy appreciates the effort.

“I’ll... be free after six”, he says then, looking back at his feet in sudden shyness. Cute. “Do you maybe want to… do something? I dunno—”

“Yes”, Roy answers hastily, and slaps himself mentally for it. “I can pick you up. And we can go grab pizza or— something. And eat it at my place, if you want.” He sounds tentative and uncertain even to his own ears. Roy resists the urge to wince at himself.

“Sounds awesome.” Ed meets his eyes in the mirror and smiles fondly.

“Great. I can drop you off on my way home.” He doesn't own a car and Roy drove them here from the party.

“Cool”, Ed walks up behind Roy, pauses with his chest a hair away from Roy’s back, then nonchalantly plants a kiss on his jaw and heads for the door.

In hindsight, Roy probably should have seen this coming at some point, though his past (and weird word, by the way, seeing as it was literally yesterday) self would never admit to wanting to take Edward to bed. His _ present _ self can barely believe it even happened. If anyone told Roy right now that there’s been a mix up and he woke up in some kind of parallel universe, he would accept it as the truth, no questions asked, but just for now he’s going to try not to dwell on that particular problem too much. There will, unfortunately, be plenty of time for that, once he’s had a long, long shower, and can think about it somewhere where he’s not distracted by Ed’s voice, Ed’s lips, Ed’s hair, or Ed in general.

Roy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before following Ed outside. He’s getting too old for this.

* * *

Ed’s trying very, very hard to concentrate, which is proving to be really fucking difficult when it feels like his whole world has been turned upside down then spun around very fast nonstop for the last 16 hours.

He’s obsessed. There’s no other way to put this. He can’t for one single, miserable second stop thinking about _ Roy Mustang _ kissing him like his life would end if he ever stopped, Roy tugging at his hair, Roy all flushed and eager, pliant and melting under Ed’s hands, Roy’s breathing speeding up, Roy on his hands and knees in Ed’s bed, looking over his shoulder with pupils blown wide and begging Ed to _ please just fuck him already _, Roy sweaty and completely spent but pulling him close before falling asleep, Roy Roy Roy—

God fucking dammit.

Ed needs to deal with this somehow. He can’t afford to sit here getting all hot and bothered by memories of the previous night, and much less by the thought that Roy’s going to pick him up in a few hours and they’re going to have dinner together, and going to Roy’s place to maybe (probably) have _ more _ awesome sex. Ed thanks his lucky stars that at least he didn’t have to come into lab today too, because if this is already challenging now, with Roy here it would be fucking impossible. Responsible Ed has a brief argument with Horny Ed about how he won't even notice time passing if he just focus, and he doesn't want to have to take work home with him, does he? Responsible Ed wins.

Still, the hours drag themselves endlessly, and by the time he’s grabbing his things and closing up to wait for Roy outside he feels ten years older.

The main star of his newest daydreams is already there, leaning against the side of his car. He’s wearing dark jeans, a black sweater with matching black boots, and a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck to hide Ed’s crime scene. Under the light of the street lamps, Roy looks stupidly gorgeous. Not that he _ doesn't _look stupidly gorgeous everywhere else with any other outfit. Ed refuses to feel inadequate in his own faded jeans and university hoodie.

Roy spots him and waves him over. Ed strides up to him and pulls his face down for a kiss, but he stiffens and for a split second Ed regrets everything, because they’re in public for fuck’s sake, and Roy might not even want this and why the fuck is he always so careless—

But Roy’s wrapping his arms around Ed’s waist and leaning into the kiss. He must have showered, because his hair feels damp and he smells _ really _ nice. Ed’s heart is running a hundred miles an hour.

Roy pulls back just enough to smirk down at him. “Did you miss me?”

“I’ll save your praise kink for bed”, Ed snaps back without skipping a bit, scowling. Roy coughs, kisses Ed on the forehead and opens the door on the passenger’s side so he can get in. Very chivalrous. Very Roy.

The car ride is mostly silent. Roy asks about what Ed has been working on and Ed tells him he looks good, though his ego probably doesn't need it. Ed waits in the car while Roy goes to buy their dinner, and the rest of the way keeps a hand on the other’s thigh, squeezing occasionally. Roy purses his lips but doesn’t protest.

They don’t actually jump straight into bed or whatever other flat surface available once the door shuts, because Ed’s twenty-six and not a horny teenager, thank you very much, but there’s a notable amount of making out and curious hands on the couch once the pizza is finished, and because he’s an honest man Ed can admit that he enjoys that a lot, too.

“You know”, Ed says in between kisses. “I never thought you’d be so kinky.”

Roy pulls away to level him with a look Ed’s not sure he likes. “You thought about what I’d be like, then?” Fuck. Ed and his damn loose tongue. Roy starts to giggle, because he’s the sort of person who _ giggles _, but stops swiftly when Ed pulls on his hair to tip his head back and mouth at his throat.

“I might’ve”, he says, lowly. “Once or twice. I thought you’d look amazing bent over my desk for me, my name on your lips.” Roy whines. “But I couldn't do you justice.”

“Ed”, Roy groans then, pushing at his chest. “As much as I would love for us to explore the finer qualities of my couch”, he declares, rising to his feet and pulling Ed with him. “And we can certainly do that on a future occasion, I’d rather take this to the bedroom for now.” Roy kisses him again, leading them further into the house.

“Such a gentleman”, Ed says, but follows along.

True to Ed’s claim, Roy takes his sweet time in undressing them both and he kisses Ed so many times and for so long that Ed starts to wonder if he somehow forgot what they were supposed to be doing here. He walks Roy backwards until his knees hit the foot of the bed to remind him.

Ed understands well the appeal of the fine art of foreplay, and he _ does _ appreciate it on occasion, but it’s been a very long day and he’s at his wits’ end here. Thankfully, Roy gets it, and doesn't take long to press a bottle of lube and a condom in Ed’s hand. For a sadly brief moment, he considers asking Roy to do it himself, because _ fuck _ that would be hot, but files the idea away for later and gets to work.

Not nearly soon enough, Ed has Roy’s wrists pinned over his head and Roy’s legs wrapped around his waist, and right now Ed couldn't look away from Roy’s face to save his own life. He’s sure he stops blinking altogether when he starts pushing inside and Roy squeezes his eyes shut, parting his lips and tilting his head back. Ed bends down enough to press his lips right under Roy’s jaw.

“You feel so good”, he whispers in his ear, earning a shudder. “I want to hear you.”

Ed nips at a bruise from last night on Roy’s collarbone, prompting a delightful whimper, and when their hips meet Roy finally moans. It’s music to Ed’s ears. He stays very still like that, waiting, trailing his lips all over Roy’s neck and taking in all the little sounds he makes.

“Edward,” Roy attempts to glare at him when he picks up on the fact that Ed’s not planning on moving right now, no, but his hair’s a mess, cheeks bright pink and lips red from being kissed so much, and Ed just wants to ruin him. He’s positive his soul is going to soar into the sky and leave his body behind at this pace.

“Hm?” Ed does his best to sound very confused and oblivious against Roy’s lips.

“You— you’re going to make me ask.” Roy sounds scandalized. Ed loves it.

“You had no problem doing that last night.” Their bodies are pressed together close enough that Ed can actually feel Roy’s dick twitch between them at the memory.

Roy closes his eyes again and groans. Ed is a very, very patient man (which is a lie, but for this he will absolutely pretend it’s true).

“_ Please _, Ed.”

“Please what? Tell me what you want, baby.” He takes Roy’s earlobe between his lips and sucks gently.

“Ed— _ please _ fuck me I—” Ed doesn’t bother waiting to hear the rest, picking up a rhythm right away, and Roy’s voice breaks into a gasp. It’s not really rough yet, but they have time.

Sounds of skin on skin overlap with Roy’s loud moaning — here he was being all shy just minutes before —, and it’s sending Ed’s mind into overdrive. Roy feels so fucking tight around him, his cock feels literally throbbing, but Ed’s faithful his own resolve to make this last. He slows his thrusts a bit, turning them more forceful instead, because Roy likes it when it hurts.

The twisting fingers under his hands draw his attention, and Ed suddenly wants them in his hair, badly. He lets one of Roy’s hands go and he immediately tangles it behind his head to pull him closer. Ed moves his free hand to Roy’s throat, more massaging than squeezing, but enough that Roy shivers.

“Let me know if I do something you don’t like, okay?” Ed tells him very seriously, looking into his eyes for acknowledgment. He’s having _ a lot _ of fun here, and wants Roy to enjoy it just as much.

“I will. It’s okay, I— I like this”, Roy assures him, breathless.

“Yeah? What else do you like?” Ed lowers the hand on his neck to play absentmindedly with a nipple. “You just feel _ so good”, _ he tells Roy again, touching their foreheads and snapping his hips specially deep to make a point. 

Roy doesn't answer his question, at least not with intelligible words, but that’s okay. Ed’s always been a quick study, and very good at learning new things on his own. He keeps on a fast pace, dragging his nails and teeth all over Roy’s body, and takes notes of all the ways Roy’s legs squeeze around him, his feet brushing down Ed’s thighs, how his free hand tightens in his hair and scratch down his back and the other twists in Ed’s grip on the pillow. Ed makes sure to tell him how great he’s doing.

“Ed”, Roy calls him, tightening his legs even more to hold him impossibly close. “I’m going to come”, he warns, covering his mouth with the back of his free hand, which is unacceptable. Ed stops jerking him off and takes the offending hand in his. He laces their fingers together and kisses Roy’s wrist.

“I want to see your face when you do.” It’s more a demand than a request, and Roy sobs.

And then he comes, with a cry that he tries to muffle in Ed’s neck, fingers squeezing Ed’s, and in that one moment he’s so fucking _ perfect _ Ed can’t even stand it. He talks Roy through the pleasure, stroking his hair back from his damp forehead, kissing his temple, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his lips — this one’s longer —, and showering him with praise.

Ed hasn’t slowed down at all, and once Roy’s gone completely slack under him he looks so blissed Ed’s sure he’s never seen anything hotter in his life, and it doesn’t take him long to follow.

He collapses on top of Roy, which feels very sticky and Ed should probably hate it but he doesn’t. Roy protests and tickles his sides, so Ed moves to lay back down on the mattress, keeping his arms safely around him.

“Oh my God, Edward”, Roy whispers, and Ed’s not a narcissist but for a second his full name in Roy’s voice is the best sound ever made in human history.

“I _ know _”, is all Ed can answer, holding him tighter. Roy starts brushing his fingers through Ed’s hair, very softly.

“We need to clean up”, Roy tells the crown of his head after a blessed minute.

“Yeah, in a sec. This feels nice”, Ed mumbles back, nosing at his cheek. Roy doesn’t argue.

* * *

Roy texts him on Monday after work. Somehow, the responsible working adults in them managed to act respectfully professional the whole day, even if with every sideways glance all Ed wanted to do was pin Roy against the nearest wall and kiss him silly, and the sexual tension in the air was so thick Ed swore he could cut it with a knife.

_ roy: I know we just saw each other in lab and I don't want to weird you out, but I can't stop thinking about you _

_ ed: fuck me neither _

_ ed: i feel like i’m losing my goddamn mind _

_ roy: Please don’t feel pressured and it’s okay if you say no, but how do you feel about, like, going on a proper date? _

Ed’s heart jumps straight up to his throat and he almost drops his phone.

_ ed: god yes _

_ ed: i don’t have a social life so i’m free every night this week _

_ roy: Dinner and then a movie tomorrow? In an actual movie theater because I don’t think we would watch much of anything if we were at home _

No, they definitely wouldn’t. Ed wouldn't mind at all, obviously, but as it is, Roy’s a whole person and Ed likes him with his clothes on, too.

_ ed: sounds fucking awesome _

_ ed: should i like bring stuff to spend the night because that’d be sweet but if you’d like to keep this one family friendly i’m still game _

_ roy: No, please do. Or I can and we’ll go back to your place, whatever you prefer _

Ed refrains from punching the air to salvage what’s left of his pride. He’s going on a _ date _ with _ Roy _. God, when was the last time he even went on a date? Ed doesn’t remember. He still really fucking hates parties, but bless Winry for dragging his ass out to that faculty fiasco.

* * *

_ Tomorrow _ is spent in a whole lot of anticipation. It’s difficult to keep seeing Ed all around campus the whole day and not want to leave immediately for their date (!!!), responsibilities be damned. At some point, Roy texts Ed to tell him exactly that, just because.

_ oh my god stop making this harder than it already is _, Ed texts back, which is both totally fair and overwhelmingly adorable. Roy, being himself, answers with a single heart emoji. The yellow one.

After his last class of the day, which lasts _ way _ too long — he usually enjoys teaching, but. Desperate times —, Roy heads to his car to wait for Ed, but not without first stopping by the restroom to tidy up, obviously. This, at least, he is used to — the part of going on dates and courting and flirting. It feels familiar and comfortable. Roy’s in his element.

Ed greets him warmly once he makes his way over, but waits until they’re both inside the vehicle to kiss him, and that’s alright.

“I’ll let you choose where we’re eating if you let me pick the movie”, Ed announces.

“I’d have thought you would prefer to be responsible for our nourishment.”

“I would. But I can't have you making us watch something _ romantic _ and gross.” Ah, of course.

Roy makes a show of pouting. “What if I promise to pick something manly and devoid of any feelings? Then we’ll be like two bros going out together in a very masculine way.”

“Ew. Don’t say that, I’m not of _ those _ guys. I'm not even straight”, Ed protests. 

“You aren't? I’d never have guessed”, Roy teases. He’s already well aware Ed doesn't fit the romantic type, and hadn't been trying to imply anything about his character. Roy just remembers Ed mentioning wanting to watch _A Silent Place_, and wants to impress him by choosing that one— not rocket science, though Roy’s also good at that. Plus, it sounds like a great movie.

“Shut up. My point is I don’t care if people notice we’re on a _ date _, romantic stuff just gives me cavities”, Ed clarifies, then looks Roy in the eye. “Do you?”

“Do I _ care _? Edward, I believe you have literally witnessed me wearing a bisexual flag as a cape. In a very public place.”

Ed laughs loudly. “Twice. Didn't realize you were sober enough to remember. It’s good to know, I guess, but I meant, do you promise? No romances, anything else is fine.”

“Oh. Cross my heart”, Roy swears.

“Great. I know an awesome burger place nearby that I think you’re gonna love.” 

Roy unlocks his phone and hands it over for Ed to input the address while he starts the car. The night is off to a promising start.

Ed is, perhaps unsurprisingly, a messy eater. He talks around the fries (Roy enjoys listening to him), gestures with his burger in hand (Roy enjoys watching him in general), and by the time they’re done there’s ketchup everywhere. Roy has a feeling he’s being tested on this. _ This is me. Can you handle it? _He cleans off a missed spot on Ed’s cheek for him, and figures he’s passed.

At the theater, Roy asks Ed to go and get them snacks while he buys their tickets. "It’s a surprise", he says, to which Ed groans. He turns out to be rightfully impressed and flattered, though, that Roy remembered he wanted to see it, so Roy counts his victories. Making Ed flustered is something he can get used to just fine.

It’s Ed who grabs his hand once they're settled inside and the lights have gone out, without so much as turning to look at him. Roy is very pleasantly surprised, but says nothing.

He truly enjoys the movie, after all, even without factoring in Ed’s arm pressed up against his for the better part of two hours. Roy wonders if Ed notices the way he squeezes his hand a little tighter whenever something on the screen gets him particularly excited. It’s _ endearing _. Roy wishes it was a longer movie.

Later, after Ed’s fallen asleep, head on his chest, breathing softly, Roy tries to remember the last time he felt so connected to someone else, fails, and drifts off imagining if Ed can feel it too.

* * *

Things slowly settle into a sort of comfortable familiarity in the weeks after that. Roy invites Ed to have lunch together when their schedules allow, and Ed drags him for a quick coffee in between classes when they don’t. Ed learns how Roy takes his coffee, and that he loves sweets, as a concept, but especially buttery pastries. They don’t kiss during work hours or on campus, but Roy squeezes his hand subtly sometimes, and when they’re the only ones in lab Ed brushes the back of a hand against his ass, if only because turning Roy on in public is indescribably fun. He usually makes up for it a few hours later, anyway.

None of the other professors say anything, but Ed knows they’re too smart to not have noticed he and Roy leaving the party together and how close they’ve been acting since, and he catches them looking curiously on occasion. He doesn’t remember if any of them have ever seemed particularly homophobic, but no one’s been treating him any different, so whatever. He’s never been one to care about what random people think.

They sleep at each other’s places most of the week, but get enough hours of the day to themselves that Ed isn’t really worried he’ll get tired of seeing Roy’s face anytime soon. Which is a relief, because, well. It’s a really nice face.

Sometimes they go out for dinner together, or for a walk when neither has to teach any classes late afternoon, or for more movies, and then _ don’t _ have sex afterwards, and Ed enjoys that, too. He and Roy have a lot in common in terms of hobbies— they both like horror movies and science fiction a lot, which he should have expected given that they’re both big nerds (but in a _ cool _ way, thanks), but Roy’s more… dorky. He’ll forget it’s a date and drop the confident flirty attitude and get really excited talking about his research, and his favorite books. It’s cute. Sometimes Ed has to resist the urge to kiss his whole face, but if anyone asks, he’ll deny it.

Ed texts Roy frequently in between all those things, when he gets bored and just needs to vent. Roy indulges him every single time, and if he isn’t genuinely interested in whatever Ed’s doing, he’s great at pretending to be.

Ed stops sleeping with his prosthetic leg on. He doesn’t say anything, and neither does Roy. He’s gone to work in shorts before, because summer’s too hot some days and fuck the stares, and Roy never once made any comment— which is basic fucking manners, alright, but most people can be disappointingly rude. Ed wonders if it has anything to do with the huge scarring on the left side of Roy’s stomach, which Ed finds just as beautiful as the rest of him — Ed hates perfect stuff, people included, Al excluded — and kisses and touches whenever instead of telling him that.

His intentions must be clear enough, and when he sucks Ed off, Roy will caress and kiss his left leg without any hesitation, and Ed will ignore completely the way it makes his chest feel too warm.

Once, Ed’s up late, tossing and turning and failing to fall asleep, and he calls Roy just because, not expecting the other to pick up. But Roy does and he’s sleepy but not annoyed. He listens to Ed, and talks to him about whatever, but mostly he just listens. Ed falls asleep with his phone still against his ear.

So, yeah. Ed hates perfect stuff, and he’s aware that even the really good things definitely don’t last forever, but he’ll make an exception for this.

* * *

Riza and Maes corner him once when they’ve got the whole gang gathered in Jean’s house, which is always a terrible start to anything.

“You’re seeing someone.” It’s not a question, because Riza knows, of course she does, and doesn't need any confirmation whatsoever. Their other friends are still in the living room, but Roy stepped away to the kitchen for a moment to— to text Ed, actually, and his two favorite people clearly couldn't miss this chance.

“Uh”, Roy says, brilliantly, and Maes snickers. “What makes you say that?” He’s just curious, not trying to deny anything. He’s not that naive, and they know him too well.

“Oh, Roy, please”, Riza supplies dutifully. “You’ve been staring at your phone all evening. Several times we’ve called you and you didn’t even look. Clearly you’re mind’s some place else.”

“You’re not leaving without telling us everything”, Maes adds, helpful as always.

“This is hardly a fair fight, don’t you think?” Roy protests without any real meaning behind it. He wants to tell them, he really does, but that will make everything more real, and that's always kind of… scary.

Maes is looking at him like an excited puppy and Riza’s giving him a stare that would have made weaker men spill their darkest secrets. Neither of them say anything. Roy sighs.

“His name's Edward. He’s twenty-six, has three doctorate degrees and we share a lab at the uni. We’ve been working together for almost three years now, but have only been going out for… a month and a half? There was a faculty party and I, uh, spent the night at his place.”

A few heartbeats go by in silence.

“That’s… a lot of information”, Riza says, expression betraying absolutely nothing.

“You asked for it”, Roy shrugs.

“Well. And is it serious?” Maes cuts in, impatiently.

“I don’t know.”

“Hm. But do you want it to be?”

“I don't know”, Roy parrots, very eloquent. “I think so, but— it’s complicated. He’s great. Too great, I could never—”

Maes slaps a hand over his mouth. “You can stop right there with your self deprecating bullshit. We’ve been there before.” Roy’s inner twelve-year-old considers spitting in his hand, but Maes moves it away before he gets the chance.

“Roy.” Riza’s eyes look softer now. “I’m not going to give you the you’re better than you give yourself credit for speech again. I’m sure you have it memorized by now.” Roy does. “But I will remind you that it’s okay to take what you want when it’s offered to you.”

“Look, Roy”, Maes continues for her, pushing his glasses up and crossing his arms in that way that he does when he wants to seem wise and experienced. “If Edward’s going out with you, it’s because he wants to. You _ know _ that. You’re not selfish for having feelings and wanting to be with him.”

Roy chews the inside of his cheek and considers, as he often does, that he does not deserve his friends.

“I know”, he relents. “I do. It’s just… Ed’s different. I know how that sounds, but he truly is. I’m happy with what we have now. I don’t want to be greedy and end up scaring him away.” 

“Oh, Roy”, Riza says, and hugs him. Did he seem like he needed a hug? He probably did. Maes is looking at him funny.

“We didn’t mean to ruin your good mood”, he says. “You’ve been different, lately, that’s all. Not in a bad way. We just care about you, I hope you know that.”

“I know”, Roy assures them, because it’s true. “It’s quite alright. It’s good to put it into words, finally. I believe you’d like him. Ed, I mean.”

“Well, then don’t keep him to yourself”, Maes beams at him. “Introduce us someday.”

“Yeah, I’ll think about it. Don’t hold your breath, though.”

“Just— talk to us sometimes, Roy”, Riza asks, making to leave the kitchen to rejoin the group. “We love you. We’d like to know what’s going on in your life.”

Roy feels very loved, indeed.

* * *

Days, then weeks, then a month and more drag on, because they do, and things between them get surprisingly… domestic. Roy unceremoniously hands him a spare key to his house one day, _ just in case _, and some part of Ed tells him he should be a little freaked out by the whole situation. He ignores it pointedly, and returns the gesture a week later, y’know, just in case. Roy cooks for him and memorizes all of his favorite dishes, and Ed cleans up the kitchen after him and learns where Roy keeps all his things.

They still have tons of amazing sex, in all the pieces of furniture Ed had imagined and in some that he hadn't. Roy’s personality in bed (or the relevant surface in question) is strikingly different than out of it, and Ed’s in awe at being allowed to learn how _ submissive _ Roy Mustang really is. 

But almost as often they just sleep, and Ed’s dismayed and not at all surprised to learn Roy’s very, very cuddly, and a softie under that cocky persona he parades around all the damn time. One time, Ed comes down with a horribly annoying cold, and Roy comes over to make him soup and take care of him. It’s disgustingly cute. Ed kind of loves it, but Roy won’t ever hear it from him.

Roy’s birthday comes around and Ed buys him a pretty Sherlock Holmes novel, hardcover, that he didn’t already own (Ed checked, discreetly). He leaves after work to have dinner and grab drinks to celebrate with friends, and asks if Ed wants to come with, but Ed refuses, telling him to have fun and not mentioning that he’ll be waiting in Roy’s place with a piece of cake from a bakery near campus that he’s seen Roy visiting a few times. Being alone in his place stopped being weird a long time ago, so Ed takes the opportunity to get some extra work done while he waits. When Roy gets home, late and more than a little drunk, he looks surprised for a whole adorable second before the shock is replaced by so much affection it almost gives Ed a toothache.

Eventually, Ed tells him all about Al, who’s tragically two states away this semester, because he’s awesome and has been invited over to give a class about his equally awesome research. He tells Roy that their mother passed away when they were kids, and he’s proud of the people he and Al turned out to be on their own. Roy tells Ed his parents died when he was too young to remember them. Ed’s come to terms with the fact that there's nothing to be done about the past a long time ago, but it’s comforting to have someone outside his family (and Winry and her grandma are undeniably family) who understands that part of his life, in a way.

“I’ve been… curious”, Ed starts one morning, when they’re snuggled (_ ugh _) up on Roy’s extremely comfortable couch, Ed’s back to his chest. They’ve just stuffed themselves dumb — or Ed did. Roy has some semblance of self-control when it comes to food — with pancakes Roy insisted on making, and he’s watching whatever on the TV while Ed tries very hard to work on a dissertation.

“You usually are. But what about, specifically?”

“It’s— You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Roy isn’t wearing a shirt, because of course he isn't, and Ed turns to poke at his left side. “But I’ve been wondering how you got this”, he finishes, running delicate fingers over the expanse of scar tissue there.

“Oh. That’s alright, I’ve sort of wanted to tell you the story for a while now”, Roy starts, and Ed waits patiently. “There was a fire, a couple years back, at a friend’s house— Riza’s, I believe I’ve mentioned her. A gas leak. It was the middle of the night, and we had gotten wasted like stupid teenagers that evening, so it spread a bit before we woke up. Riza needed help leaving the house, and I decided to play the hero. It wasn’t very fun.” It sounded… recent. They must have met each other not long after that. Ed’s hit with no surprise by the realization that Roy has a whole life that doesn't involve him, and the more unexpected desire to know all about it. “Nasty, isn’t it?” Roy asks when he doesn't say anything (rude, Ed), taking the adventurous hand away to hold it in his.

“No. It’s part of you. And you’re— not perfect, perfect is weird. But you’re beautiful, Roy. You’re great. And definitely not_ nasty _”, Ed tells him, and it’s only after the words leave his mouth that he realizes how honest and true and natural it feels to say them. When he looks up, Roy’s not trying at all to hide the smile that tugs at his lips. “Don’t let it get to your big head.” Ed glares in answer.

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

Then Ed looks back down at their joined hands, as if only now noticing they’re there. “Do you not like me touching it?”

“No, I don't mind. I just…” Roy tightens his grip. “I might be a little ticklish.”

Ed can feel his eyebrows rising up his forehead immediately. “You don’t say.”

“I don’t. Do I get a definitely uncomfortable and perhaps inappropriate question, too?”

“Shoot.”

Ed already knows what it’s going to be anyways, and doesn't mind at all. Roy brings their hands down to his left thigh. Ed ditched wearing the prosthetic when they’re alone inside a while back now. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when he started feeling comfortable enough for that, which is alright. And if Roy even spared a second glance the first time Ed came hopping out of the bedroom, it was a glance that betrayed knowing — that he was being let in on something private, intimate even — and treasuring and no judgement, which was more than alright. It wasn't a test, because Ed didn't need anybody's approval to exist as he did, but if it had been, Roy would have passed with flying colors.

“What happened?” Roy asks, unnecessarily.

“It’s a classic. Car crash when I was eleven. Winry’s grandma — did I tell you about them?” Roy nods. “Right. She was driving us back from school and some drunk fucker in a big ass truck smashed against the left side of her car. It was scary as hell but I must've gone, like, delirious with pain, because I don’t remember it very clearly.” Ed’s rambling, and Roy’s running a thumb against his thigh, just looking at him. “Anyway, my leg got pinned, and they couldn't save it. I was pissed off for the longest time, but Al, Winry and Grandma walked away with only bruises and scratches, ugly but no lasting damage, so. I suppose it could’ve been a lot worse.”

Roy’s free hand comes up to his chin and tilts his head up slightly to kiss him. “I’m sorry that happened to you”, he says, because that’s what people do, but it’s not so bad when it’s Roy.

“Me, too.”

Ed kisses him again, and again, and again, then loses count. His chest feels much too small for his heart right now. In the moments when he allows himself to be honest, Ed _ wants _ this, what he and Roy have right now, whatever it is, to last. He’s also afraid of it, like this happiness is just biding its time to bite him in the butt when he’s least expecting, because that's Ed’s life. He does, however, love a good gamble, and he’s willing to bet on this.

* * *

Fine. Ed knows he’s avoiding That Talk like the plague. He catches Roy looking at him expectantly often, but he hasn’t said anything yet. He’s not trying to be an asshole. He cares about Roy, cared before and cares more every day, and he knows Roy, who’s always been the romantic, smooth, let me buy you a drink first type, is probably confused and lost even if he doesn’t let it show. Ed’s just shit with words and feelings.

“Hey”, Ed calls, and Roy opens his eyes to look up at him from between his legs, humming questioningly. Roy looks beautiful all the time, no exceptions, but especially so when he’s got his lips stretched over Ed’s dick. “My brother’s coming back this weekend and I was wondering if, uh”, he stops to draw in a sharp breath when Roy takes him deeper still and hollows out his cheeks. “If you wanted to come over and have dinner with us. Or something.”

Roy blushes even more, because that was apparently possible, and moans around him, turning his attention back to the task at hand instead of answering right away. Ed curls both hands in his hair and pulls, pushing his hips forward to speed things up, not really fucking his face but close enough. Roy swallows, diligently.

“I’d love to”, he tells Ed then, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and rising on his feet to straddle Ed’s hips and bury his face in his neck. Ed wastes no time at all and quickly slathers four fingers in lube, starting with two at once while his other hand travels up and down Roy’s side, stopping to squeeze his ass whenever he’s gone too quiet for his liking.

Roy gets more incoherent with each second, but he lasts until Ed’s got four fingers in before he comes, untouched, with a cry of _ oh God, Ed, right there _ that Ed shuts up with a long, deep kiss. He drags the fingertips of his dry hand along Roy’s spine, waiting for him to catch his breath.

There’s something about seeing Roy like this, completely undone, and knowing it’s because of _ Ed _, that’s just— there are no words for it, really. It always leaves Ed walking on clouds for the glorious moments that follow.

Roy leans back, tangles his fingers in Ed’s hair and kisses him. Ed’s kind of obsessed with the way Roy’s definitely obsessed with his hair.

“You.” Roy says, touching Ed’s nose with his. “Are amazing.” Ed _ tries _ to hold back the smile that spreads across his face, he really does.

“So”, he answers against Roy’s lips. “Saturday?”

* * *

“I’ve invited Roy over for dinner tonight”, Ed tells Al over lunch on Saturday.

“That’s very nice, brother.”

“You sound… I can’t actually tell what you sound like. You know I’m always looking for your validation, so spill.”

Al stares at him for a moment and sighs, putting his fork down.

“I am truly, genuinely glad that you’ve found someone you care so deeply about, and look forward to meeting him.”

“_ That _ sounds disturbingly rehearsed”, Ed protests around a mouthful of fries.

“That’s because it is”, Al raises an eyebrow at him. “Really, Ed, I’ve been expecting this for a while now. You talk about Roy all the time. He seems nice.”

“Whatever.” Ed had no idea he was being obvious about it. “It’s not like— like I’m _ in love _ with him.”

Al just stares at him again, in silence, for a long, long moment.

“I never said that. But yes, you are”, he concludes finally, and Ed makes sure to fix him with his best murderous look. Al’s very unimpressed by it. “It’s really okay to love someone, Ed. It’s _ good _ for you, even. I honestly don’t remember the last time I saw you so happy.”

“I’m normal happy!”

“Brother, you won’t shut up about this guy!”

“Not true.”

“Yes true. You even take your prosthetic off around him.” And he had told Al that, because of course he had. Is there anything at all about his life that he doesn’t tell his perfect baby brother? Well, besides _ some _ things, because Ed loves him more than anything ever and will fight to protect his innocence, but. Point still stands.

“He’d already seen my leg before, Al. He never minded it.”

“Well, he’d be an asshole if he did, and then you would never have… whatever it is you’re doing with him at all”, Al huffs, in the way that he does when he’s getting tired of Ed’s shit, which is all the time. “My point is, brother, that I know you get insecure about it”, Ed opens his mouth to protest, but Al holds up a hand to stop him. “And that’s okay, Ed. I’m trying to tell you that I’m _ happy _ for you.”

“Thanks, Al, but Roy’s not my— _ boyfriend _ or anything.” This is quickly going into everything Ed’s been trying very hard to not think about ever since that awful faculty party. Damn Alphonse Elric for knowing Ed better than Ed knows himself.

“You keep a toothbrush for him in your bathroom. You invited him for dinner to meet me”, Al’s tone is even, and he looks completely not amused. “You’ve told me enough about him that I feel like I know more about _ Roy _ than I know about some of my own friends.”

Ed swallows and doesn’t answer. He can feel the blush creeping up on his face.

“Oh no, brother, you’re terrible. You— you haven’t actually _ talked _ to him about this, have you?”

Ed ignores him in lieu of stuffing his mouth with more fries.

“You’re unbelievable!” Al sounds bewildered. Ed wishes he could feel smug about getting him like this, because it’s usually the other way around, but for some reason he just feels very empty.

“I don’t really want to talk about this right now, Al.”

Al’s expression softens immediately. “Alright. Then, on that note, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” Ed asks, trying not to hold his breath. Al looks like he’s biting his excitement back, and a happy Alphonse means a happy Edward.

“I asked Winry out.”

“Fucking _ finally _, Al”, Ed exhales. “I was beginning to think I’d have to do it for you.”

Al scoffs. “You would _ never. _”

“You’re right. I wouldn't. But I wanted to, you've been dancing around each other like some lovesick fools since we were in high school”, Ed says. “It’s almost as if you weren't two of the smartest people I’ve ever met.”

“Thank you, brother. You have such a way with words.”

“I know, I get that a lot. Where are you taking her?” Ed’s feeling oddly like some kind of proud parent.

“I’m not telling you. Can't risk having you ruin the surprise, and I want it to be special.” Of course. “It's tomorrow. You can ask her all about it afterwards.”

“_ Fine _. But don't count on me telling you anything about Roy ever again”, Ed threatens, without meaning any of it.

* * *

Roy's doing his very best to not freak the fuck out on the way to Ed's flat. He's usually pretty confident when meeting other people, but Ed makes Alphonse sound like some inhumanly perfect being, and that's probably exactly what Ed thinks of him. Roy doesn't want to mess this up.

_ I confess to being slightly nervous _, he texted Ed earlier, when he was getting dressed and overthinking his whole wardrobe.

_ i had no idea that was a feeling you were capable of _ , Ed had texted back, the little shit, and then, _ just be yourself al's gonna love you _ , making everything better and worse at the same time, because Roy does _ not _ trust himself at all, but knowing Ed does makes the butterflies in his stomach restless.

At the door, Roy considers letting himself in with his spare key, remembers he's a guest here today, and rings the doorbell. It's Alphonse who answers, after a moment long enough that it might or might not have been calculated.

"Good evening! You must be Roy", he says with a perfectly polite smile. Roy extends a hand, and Alphonse takes it just to pull him into a hug. Roy likes him already, and hopes in no small measure to make sure the feeling is mutual.

"And you must be Alphonse. It's great to finally meet you." He looks exactly like a taller, slightly broader version of Ed, if Ed had short hair and greener eyes. It’s honestly a bit eerie.

"Likewise. But call me Al. Alphonse is what brother calls me when he's being cranky."

"Excuse you, I’m never cranky", said brother protests, coming into view. "I said I'd get the door, Al", Ed sighs, then turns to Roy, pulling him into a quick kiss, and Roy vehemently ignores Alphonse's presence two feet away. "Hello, you."

"Hi. I brought dessert", Roy announces, lifting the store-bought pie in his hands, because he has _ manners _, thank you, but Ed would have murdered him if he brought anything homemade. Next time, though, for sure.

"Oh, you didn't have to!" Al exclaims, at the same time as Ed says, "Of course you did."

Roy fails to contain a smile.

"Come _ in _", Ed tugs at his sleeve, then. "Dinner's almost ready."

Ed didn’t let Al cook, Roy learns. That’s alright by Roy, because he’s had Ed’s cooking before and it’s pretty good, and not so alright by Al, who wanted to help. Ed tells him he’s free to do the dishes and no one’s going to stop him, and Al _ pouts _.

Al turns out to be great at making conversation, and his social butterfly personality contrasts so much against Ed’s that it’s almost funny. Roy expertly doesn’t tell Ed that.

Over dinner, Roy finds out Al’s just finished his doctorate, and is starting as a researcher at a big government-funded biochemistry lab in town next month. It’s all very impressive. Roy tells Al about his own research in return, and Al seems genuinely interested the whole time. Ed chimes in between them occasionally, but is mostly content in sitting back and watching them intently.

Roy clears the table when they’re done (because _ manners _), and Ed brings dessert over. The pie’s good, Roy notes with a bit of pride despite the fact that he wasn’t the one who made it. They’re discussing shared interests now. Roy discovers that Al likes dramas and romances too, and accepts a couple book recommendations. Ed makes a sound of disgust, and that makes Roy feel like he’s found something like a friend in Alphonse.

It’s a delightful evening all around.

Back at home, Roy allows himself to think it in so many words for the first time: he's in love with Edward. He’s known it for a while, it’s just that there’s no denying or running from it after today. It's a wonderful feeling, because Ed's wonderful and outstanding and not-perfect in all the right ways (Ed hates perfect and has told him so multiple times, so Roy avoids using the word to describe him even if it's really closer to the truth than anything else), but also terrible, because Roy has no idea if Ed feels even remotely the same.

Which means. Which _ means _. They have to talk, like they should have months ago when he woke up in Ed's bed for the first time. Roy's even less enthusiastic about it now than he was then, but waiting any longer is not going to fix that, as he's well aware.

In the morning, early enough that Roy's sure Ed won't be awake just yet, he sends a text asking if Ed wants to go out for coffee later in the afternoon. It's not something they do often on weekends, almost never, and Roy hopes he's not raising any red flags here, but the choice of location for this is important.

God, Roy's not ready for this, and knowing he won't ever be any readier does nothing to soothe his worries.

* * *

Ed arrives at the cafe a few minutes after Roy, and leans down to greet him with a kiss before sitting down on the free chair. Ed’s kisses are always heartfelt, like he finds meaning in every single one of them, and Roy’s irreparably addicted. He hopes this just wasn’t the last one.

Ed takes one long scrutinizing look at his face and narrows his eyes. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes”, Roy starts, forcing the words into existence. “I kind of wanted to talk to you, though.”

Ed tenses visibly, and Roy reaches across the table to take his hand.

“No, it’s more like… I wanted to ask you something”, he continues, stroking a thumb up Ed’s palm. “Which is— what are we? And because I know that’s a terrible question, I can go first, if you want.”

Roy bites the inside of his cheek and waits until Ed nods, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Bad sign. He hates this already.

“I’m going to be completely honest”, Roy continues, as calmly as possible. “These past few months have been amazing. You’re amazing, Ed. I look forward to seeing you or talking to you every single day.” Ed’s still looking extremely uncomfortable, but he must sense Roy’s nervousness because he turns his hand and laces their fingers, loosely. Good sign, now. He still hates this. “I know that we started off all backwards. But I’ve never… how do I say this?” Roy stops to laugh at himself.

“Take your time”, Ed says very quietly. His gaze hasn’t left Roy’s face for one second. Roy takes a deep breath.

“I’ve never _ worked _ so well. With anyone. Ever. Sometimes I feel as if there’s no one that knows me as well as you do now. I _ like _that. I like that you understand me, and I like to think that I understand you, too.” By God, he’s rambling now. Roy pauses to prepare himself. “And Ed, I’m— I’m in love with you.” There. It’s done. Blood’s rushing in Roy’s ears and it feels like someone just pulled his heart out through his throat and laid in the table between them for inspection. “And I understand if that’s completely not what you were looking to get out of... whatever it is we have right now, but I… needed you to know.” Did Roy mention he hates this? He does.

Ed’s eyes go wide before he drops his head to the table and starts… shaking? Is he _ laughing _? What the fuck.

“Oh my _ God _ , Roy”, he says, _ beaming _, and if hearing Ed say his name will one day not send a shiver down Roy’s spine anymore, that day isn’t today. “Okay, my turn.” Their hands are still clasped together. The tiny flame of hope Roy arrived with is quickly spreading through his chest. “Well. I think I owe you an apology, first.”

“What? What for?”

“I’ve been putting off talking about this with you for— since the day after that party, actually. I can’t say I was doing it on purpose, but I knew I was doing it, if that makes any sense at all to you.” It does. “It’s just— I’m— not good at this whole thing. With— feelings. And words. And— all that.” Ed’s blushing. 

Ed’s _ blushing _, and the tiny flame is a full on wildfire now. Roy’s trying with all his might not to smile like a young child on Christmas morning.

“I suppose”, Ed continues. “A big part of me was afraid of hearing that you had no interest in being with someone like me. In— in a relationship, I mean.” He says the last part so fast Roy’s brain requires a second to make sense of the words.

“What do you even mean, _ someone like you _ , Edward?” Roy feels like an idiot. If he wasn’t increasingly happier with each passing second, he’d be laughing at them both. “You’re— not perfect, in general. But you’re going to have to deal with the fact that I _ do _ think you’re perfect for me.”

“_ You— _”, Ed drops his head into the hand not currently being held hostage by Roy. “Fuck.”

This is progressively getting back into very familiar territory, for Roy. “I can sit here singing your praises for as long as needed, if you’d rather not have to say anything.”

“_ Iloveyou _”, Ed says abruptly to his own palm, not looking up, but Roy doesn’t miss it.

“What?” Roy asks, not making the slightest bit of effort to hide the glee in his voice. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” He gets up from his chair just enough to lean across the table. Ed’s head snaps up.

“I _ said _—”, and with his free hand Roy cradles the back of his neck to press their lips together, swallowing the rest of his words.

“I love you, too”, Roy tells him, caressing a cheekbone with the pad of his thumb before sitting back down. Ed’s skin looks aflame with embarrassment. Roy feels like he must be glowing.

“So”, Ed says to Roy’s chest instead of his face. “We’re— a thing, now?”

“If by that you mean that I’ll be telling other people you’re my _ boyfriend _ —” Ed looks at him properly at that. “Then yes. We’re a _ thing _.”

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you? I should have figured you for the type.”

Roy doesn’t dignify that with an answer. He _ is _ having the time of his life.

“Shall we go order?” He asks instead. “Before someone comes to kick us out for being aggressively gay and in love in public without actually giving them any money.”

“Jesus fuck, how can you just _ say _—” Ed sounds delightfully horrified. He doesn’t finish the sentence.

Roy pats Ed’s hand and gets up to go get them drinks. Today is a great day, indeed.

* * *

Roy introduces Ed to Maes and Riza two weeks after they start dating officially. They’re the closest thing to a family that he has, and he tells Ed as much.

“Ugh, Roy, why did you have to go and make _ nervous _ about it?”

“Sweetheart”, Roy soothes him. The pet naming thing is new, but Roy had been dying to use them for the longest time, and Ed’s just going to have to deal with it. It always gets him blushing beautifully — he even admitted that to liking them once, and that was quite enough. “They’re going to love you.”

“You don’t know that”, Ed scowls.

“I do. They’re going to love you, because _ I _love you.” That’s as true as it gets. The scowl deepens — Ed’s adorable way of expressing feelings.

They’re in the car, on their way to meet Roy’s friends for lunch. There’s no excuse here, it’s just a _ Hey, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend _ thing, and it’s a work day — Ed wanted his classes to be an excuse to bolt in case things go sour. Which they won’t, because Maes and Riza are Roy’s best friends and Ed’s not-perfect but he’s amazing and great.

Riza’s already waiting for them at the diner (chosen by yours truly), and Maes is late, which Roy feels will give Ed an accurate first impression of them. He asked Riza in advance to at least look like she isn’t judging Ed on anything, and she didn’t make any promises, but seems to be on her best behavior nonetheless.

Roy introduces Ed — his _ boyfriend _ —, and Ed tells Riza that she reminds him of his childhood friend Winry. Riza understands that for the compliment it is, and Ed’s most likely on her good side right off the bat.

Maes arrives shortly after they find seats. His first words to Ed are _ Should I start on the embarrassing junior high stories before or after the food? _ , to which Roy replies _ Maes, we met in college _. Ed finds the whole thing very funny, and Roy feels warm all over.

He’s in the company of his three favorite people in the world, and if the food had tasted like garbage Roy might not even have minded, but it’s actually great. Conversation flows smoothly, and Roy lets Ed lead it in whichever direction makes him more comfortable. Ed snatches the bill before Roy can even mention paying for him, and Maes offers Roy his instead, earning a very affectionate smack in the back of his head.

Ed did not, after all, want to leave early, but on their way back to campus Roy can tell he’s slightly worn out by their little social gathering. Roy loves him. 

“I’m very glad that we did this”, he says. It doesn’t do what Roy’s feeling right now any justice, but he can’t put the real thing into words. It’s a lot. It’s— too much. Ed turns to him with one of his stunningly beautiful smiles — he tragically can’t see it because he’s a sensible driver that pays attention to the road, but he knows it is all that. Roy loves him.

Perhaps it’s much too soon — Riza would agree. Maes would disagree —, but Roy can see himself years from now, happy and happier every day, like this, with Ed, his boyfriend, his brilliant and amazing boyfriend, who he is free to cherish unreservedly.

“I’m glad, too.” Ed lays a hand on his thigh. “Roy”, he calls.

“Hm?” Roy resists every urge to throw caution to the wind and just give Ed every ounce of his attention.

“I love you.”

And Roy loves him right back.


End file.
